


I Didn't Just Come Here to Dance

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, semi-public groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: Morrigan and Leliana do some catching up at the Winter Palace.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eightbots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightbots/gifts).



> I hope this treat is in the spirit of the request for smut though I didn't quite make it to the naked portion of the evening. Sometimes you tell your boss not to trust the mysterious swamp witch from your past, and then maybe also you make out with her in your formalwear like you're both teenagers.
> 
> Title taken from Carly Rae Jepsen, and I refuse to apologize for it.

**Author's Note:**

> [Like and reblog on tumblr!](http://serenity-fails.tumblr.com/post/152400130061/morriganleliana-for-a-black-emporium-treat-i)


End file.
